Kiss and Makeup
by PeachyHearts
Summary: What, is this jar glued shut? It's gonna take a big strong man to open it. No, not you Chase, I'm talking about Owen! ChasexMaya, slight OwenxKathy, Summary and Title suck I know.


**I can't get Chase and Maya out of my head. They go together like peanut butter and jelly.**

**I do not own anything thing or anyone from Harvest Moon.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Kiss and Makeup<span>

"OH! MY! GODDESS!" Maya screeched as she made, what seemed like her one billionth attempt, in trying to open a jar of her favorite strawberry jam. The bar was basically empty except for a few people so the employees were able to somewhat of a "break" if you will. Maya had intended to eat a nice toasted bagel with her grandma's famous homemade strawberry jam, but now she was stuck in a battle to get the damn thing open. Chase looked up from his cooking to the girl frantically attacking a jar of Yolanda's homemade strawberry jam and rolled his eyes. Could she do anything right?

She had tried everything, but the stupid jar was like...glued shut! She was so hungry and all she wanted to eat right now was a bagel with her grandma's strawberry jam on it. That's all she asked for. Maya looked over to Chase who had been quietly cooking up an order and noticed that he was staring at her. This slightly annoyed her. "I've been trying to open this jar for about thirty minutes and you haven't offered to help me ONCE!" Maya complained as she watched Chase cover up a steaming pot with it's lid.

"Well some of us are trying to work, brat. And how weak do you have to be to not be able to open a little jar like that?" Chase teased as he approached the orange haired girl. She stuck her tongue out at him and then looked down to the floor. "Give it to me." He reached his hand out and snatched the jar from Maya.

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it." She mumbled while still looking to the floor. Tears were already forming, she could feel it. Of course he had to be so mean. This was Chase she was talking about. Honestly, he was only mean while cooking or while working on something. Otherwise he would be pretty nice to her, of course he would still tease her, but it was almost in a playful manner. But right now he was being a big fat jerk.

Chase grasped the lid and tried to turn it...but...it wouldn't budge. 'I must be turning it the wrong way.' he thought. He then tried turning it the other way. Nothing. He tried and tried over and over again but nothing. Was this thing glued shut? No that would be ludicrous.

Maya slowly lifted her head up out of curiosity. Why was he taking so long. When she saw him struggling with the jar she burst out laughing. "YOU CAN'T DO IT EITHER!" She managed to shout between laughs. Chase, who was obviously embarrassed and extremely irritated slammed the jar on the bar, unknowingly drawing a usual customer's attention.

"Why are you laughing! Nobody would be able to open that stupid jar!" Chase attempted to shout over Maya's laughter, obviously fuming. He stormed away from the bar and continued cooking. Maya's laughter soon subsided and she began to clean the counter to Chase's right.

"Now you know how I feel." She said quietly while playfully jabbing Chase with her elbow.

"I don't even care." He said bitterly as he continued to stir.

"Oh yes you do," Maya continued. "I can tell by your voice. "

"Maya, shouldn't you be working outside of the kitchen? Every time you go near food it ends up putting someone in the hospital." He ridiculed.

"Well your the one who is supposed to be teaching me but every time I do something wrong you flip out and yell at me until I cry! You're just a bad teacher!"

"No, you're just a bad student! I give you specific instructions and you find ways to screw it up!"

"I'm an amazing student! And you...I do not!"

"No you're not! And yes you do!"

"Bad teacher!"

"Bad student!"

"BAD TEACHER!"

"BAD STUDENT!"

Chase couldn't take it anymore! He grabbed Maya and smashed his lips onto hers! She was greatly taken back, were they not just having an intense fight? Although she was shocked she did not fight the kiss, she accepted it and wrapped her arms around Chase's neck as he deepened he kiss. Chase kept one hand entangled in Maya's fiery orange locks and the other hand grasping at her waist pulling her closer. Their tongues lashed at each others and attempted to fight for dominance, although Maya didn't put up to much of a fight. They had both really really wanted this and they didn't want to stop. The two could have probably gone like that for a few minutes but they were interrupted by a deep husky voice.

"Um...yeah...this is awkward. So I opened the jar for you Maya...and ummm...well. I can see that you two need to be alone so I'm just going to go sit over there...out of uhh...out of view." Owen, who also happened to be a regular at the bar awkwardly announced while picking up his drink and walking away.

Did that just freaking happen! Chase and Maya's eyes, that were pretty much bulging out of their heads, lowered to where the open jar of jam laid. Did he really open that blasted jar! They both turned their heads to look into each others eyes. Suddenly the pair simultaneously burst out into a fit of laughter, holding on to each other for support. Once their laughter subsided Chase walked over to the jam and carried it over to where the bagels were kept. "I'll make the stupid bagel for you." He said through a smile as he began to spread the jam over said bagel.

"We must have loosened it for him." Maya concluded as Chase served her the bagel that she had gone through so much trouble to get.

"No, I loosened it for him. You flat out weren't able to open the jar." Chase scoffed.

"No, I loosened it for you! You couldn't get the lid to budge so Owen had to help you!"

"I think you need to get your brain checked because I didn't even ask Owen!"

"He still was able to open it!"

"You can't make fun of me for not being able to open it when you weren't able to open it!"

"Yeah but you're a man!"

"That doesn't mean crap!"

Meanwhile Owen and Kathy were sitting at one of the tables listening to the two bicker back and forth. "Oh god, those two need to just get over it and kiss and make up...again." Kathy said with a slightly annoyed sigh. Owen just nodded his head in agreement as he took a large sip of his drink.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so tired! I'm going to bed! x_x<strong>

**Review please? I promise that I will start writing for other couples, it's just that right now I'm obsessed with these two. Oh and sorry for the lame title. :c**


End file.
